


just need to get closer [or why the universe just brought us together]

by hannahsapiens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, Light Angst, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsapiens/pseuds/hannahsapiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this love is fire and fire burns brighter in the dark,<br/>if only you could see how perfectly we fit<br/>i complete you<br/>and you complete me<br/>and my body<br/>feels like ive known you<br/>for years.</p><p>your eyes. i fell for them<br/>and today i thank the universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just need to get closer [or why the universe just brought us together]

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I ONLY WROTE THIS FIC BECAUSE IM ON A FIC SLUMP AND idk man I can't write another death scene (for now) so this fic was born™. This totally got out of hand because it was supposed to be only 1000 words but, well :) Anyways, dedicated to @voidaddario on twitter, your request has been fulfilled.
> 
> Also this is a product of my sleep deprived self. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

"I told you to stay put!" Will's hushed voice rings.

Nico, caught red-handed (well, shadow handed because he was trying to manipulate the shadows again), groans.

Will rushes over to his side, ready to scold the son of Hades. "How many times do I have to tell you. No. Powers. Or. Else. You'll. Fade."

Nico sighs, his cheeks stained with red. "Will," he stresses sweetly "like I told you fifteen times already, I am fine, and I don't need you baby-ing me or being all mother hen. I'm fine."

At that moment, a flustered son of Jupiter enters the medical bay, muttering about how hard it was to find the 'sneaky son of Hades'. Jason strolls over to where Will was fussing over Nico.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Jason says with exasperation.

Nico rolls his eyes, "It's not like I could go anywhere."

"Well, I guess staying in the infirmary is better than you running around using your shadow something."

"First of all, it's called shadow traveling. Second of all, I don't want to stay here Grace. You of all people should know that I hate staying still."

Will sighs, "it's only for three days di Angelo. After that, you can go on your merry way." Nico notes an angry tone in Will's voice.

"So," Nico says "any reason why you're looking for me Grace?"

Jason snaps out of his inner turmoil, "Your dear father Hades dropped by to give you this" he drops an iPod in Nico's lap. "said it was a gift for being a good son." Jason continues.

Nico, trying to choke back his tears, grabs the device and silently sends a thank you to his dad.

"Well, I gotta go now." Jason suddenly says. "I promised Piper i'd spar with her to 'release some tension' whatever that is."

Will snickers, "I think sparring is code for sex."

Jason blushes a deep red, and runs out of the infirmary.

An awkward silence falls between Will and Nico. The machines-gifts from Apollo himself-are humming silently, and the sun is slowly sinking outside.

Nico inspects the tiny device in his hand. Black, thank you Hades. He plugs the earphones in and plays the first song on shuffle.

' _When you were here before_  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry'

Nico snorts. Creep was his least favorite song of all, having heard it during one of his shadow traveling trips all over the world. It was great, but the lyrics are depressing.

'How fitting.' Nico thinks.

Will looks at him silently.

Nico removes one earbud and offers it to will.

"Do you want to listen?"

Will looks amused, and slightly shocked that the son of Hades would even consider hanging out with him.

"This isn't hanging out by the way. You just look so pitiful standing there." Nico says, as if he read his mind.

Will snorts.

Will lays down beside Nico. He listens.

Just as the universe listens.

\-----  
day 1   
[the universe listens to something mellow]

"Solace move your damn ass out of the way. I will fall. Do you not understand that." Nico grunts.

"But babe," Will croons, sickeningly sweet, "I love to get close to you."

"My fist will get close to your jaw if you do not move in three seconds Solace."

Will scoffs. "I'd like to see you try, honey."

The other demigod scoffs childishly before moving to give Will some space.

' _I've had enough_  
of this parade  
I'm thinking of  
the words to say'

Will perks up when the singer croons the first few words of the song.

"What?"

"You know this song?" Nico asks with childlike wonder.

Will smiles softly. "'Course I do. It's one of my favorites."

Nico smiles back, leaving Will speechless.

Seriously, this guy needs to smile  
more, he thinks. Most demigods forget that Nico is actually younger than most. Nico's face looks angelic, (hilarious, I know) and the sides of his eyes crinkle.

He has laugh lines, Will groans internally.

Nico looks back. Amused.

"You've been staring Solace."

Will blushes. "Shut up."

' _When I need you then_  
I know you will be there for me  
I'll never leave you.'

"Just need to get closer. Closer, lean on me now."

Holy shit.

Nico sounds amazing.

"Woah Nico, you didn't tell me you could sing!" Will blurts out in wonder.

Nico blushes slightly, "well, mama used to take me to singing lessons. Well, back in Italy, in the 40's." Nico's blush darkens, "also, I'm not that good."

Will, still amazed, "are you kidding me? You sound amazing, better than my brothers. Seriously di Angelo. You sure you're not a son of Apollo?"

If it's possible, Nico's face darkens even more.

"Then, wouldn't that make this," Nico gestures to the tiny space between him and Solace, "incestous? If I was a son of Apollo, I mean."

"..."

"Oh God I think I broke you." Nico mutters.

Will sighs contently. Light red stains his cheeks.

He lays back as Travis sings the last few words of the song.

He bridges the gap between him and Nico.

(this tiny space exists no longer)

He ignores the strange feeling clenching his heart, yet leaving him so light.

They continue to listen, and the world keeps on spinning.

\----  
day 2  
[the universe hears tragedy]

After doing his usual morning routine, Will jumps out of his cabin and heads straight to the infirmary, where a small yet largely impatient demigod is waiting for him. 'You're ten minutes late Solace' he can already hear his voice.

What surprises Will when he gets there is that the demigod wasn't even awake yet.

He wishes he has a camera.

The fearsome, powerful and unbelievably intimidating Nico di Angelo is snuggled under heals of blankets. His head was nestled against a white pillow, his hair a stark contrast to it. He's clutching a smaller pillow, and his legs are bundled together.

'He looks like a child' Will thinks.

Noting that it's already half-past 10:00 AM, Will carefully wakes up Nico.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

"...."

"Nico."

".... just, give me fifteen minutes."

"You know I can't and won't do that."

Nico groans. How childish.

"Nico."

"Fine, fine, just." Nico sits up, rubbing his eyes. His movements strongly remind Will of a five year old child who was forced to wake up because of Preschool.

Will leaves Nico for a while to give him privacy, and the chance to recollect himself. He fusses over a few demigods who are currently residing on the infirmary as well. A few broken bones, a few scratches and bruises, nothing as bad as di Angelo's.

"I'm done, Will." Nico's slightly hoarse voice calls out.

Will heads back and picks up a tray of food. "Here, eat this. From now on you'll have to eat three full and healthy meals a day. No more skipping meals, got it?"

To Will's surprise, Nico doesn't disagree. Instead, he gives Will a weak smile and nods in agreement.

"I thought you'd put up a fight or something." Will tells him.

"Well, you, remind me of someone. Also, nobody has had the time to remind me of food, you're the first one. Even Hazel forgets but I can't blame her. She has her own problems."

Will looks at the younger demigod sadly. This was the face of loss. How cruel must the world be to deprive a young boy of everything he should need?

"Wanna talk about it?" Will offers.

Nico hesitates for a while, looking a bit scared, but he nods anyway. "Let me just get the iPod to distract me a bit."

Will shrugs.

"Okay so where do I begin?"

"At the beginning."

Nico shrugs.

"Well, you already know the basics. Italian demigod named Nico di Angelo who was forced inside the Lotus Casino, without his memories, not knowing that the months he sp--"

"Woah Nico, slow down. It's only 11:30 in the morning. We got time."

' _There's a danger in loving_  
somebody too much  
and It's sad when you know,  
It's your heart you can't trust'

"Yeah. Time. Of course."

Will smiles softly, "it's okay. Now where were we. Ah yes. Lotus Casino. Okay, continue."

Nico swallows. "We were placed inside the Lotus Casino by our father, and the months I though I spent inside it were actually years, decades even. And, it, didn't even bother me."

"Oh God. You're just like the Winter Soldier."

Nico stares at him. "Winter Soldier?"

"Well, I would say Captain America but you're not really Steve Rogers."

Nico looks at him weirdly. "Okay.. So to continue, My sister and I," Nico blinks back a few tears, "Bianca and I, were actually dipped by our father in the River Lethe. Which is why we never remembered anything from our previous life."

Will, sensing the discomfort of the younger demigod, inches closer. "Hey, you don't have to continue."

Nico manages to smile. Seriously, kid needs to smile more. "I'm fine. It hurts but, I'll be fine."

'There's a reason why people  
don't stay where they are,  
maybe sometimes  
love just, ain't enough'

"That's kinda ironic."

"Huh? What's ironic?"

"The lyrics."

"Why?"

"Well," Nico begins, "I was only ten when I lost Bianca. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. There was one point, it was Christmas, I think. I wished and wished and wished that Bianca would come back. That everything was a nightmare and that I would wake up with her arms around me, protecting me from harm. I promised all the gods, all deities I could think of. I promised them that I would love Bianca better.

Maybe that's what made me so bitter, so angry." Nico mutters. "Because no matter how much I loved Bianca, she would never come back to me. I would never get the chance to bake her a cake, like I promised her back in the Lotus Casino. I would never get the chance to braid her hair or do stuff for her, because she's not here, and no amount of love could bring her back to me." Nico chokes out.

Will wasn't surprised when he felt his cheeks were stained with tears.

Getting the strong urge to hug the demigod, Will silently says 'fuck it', silently sending a prayer to whoever god is listening.

He hugs Nico.

Nico tenses up for a while, but he warms up to the hug, he grabs Will's shoulders as a sob wrecks it's way out of his chest.

"None of those is your fault Nico. Do not berate yourself over something you had no control over. Remember, Bianca would be proud of you."

Nico sobs harder. "My mom died to protect me, to protect us Will. She wasn't even the one targeted by Zeus. It was us, Bianca and I. Because we were born. Because we exist, and I had to watch her die in front of me."

Will clutches the demigod tighter.

"Some things we have no control over, Nico. You must understand that, behind all these is just the work of the Fates."

Nico's sobs subside. The iPod plays a mellow tune, one that is unfamiliar to them both.

'Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I walked this floor  
I used to live alone  
before I knew you'

"This is a great song."

Nico sighs contently against his chest.

"You know, Nico. I guess you're not that bad of a person, not as bad as you make yourself seem."

Nico snorts sadly. "It's my defense mechanism Will. If I learn to shun myself from people. If I just, stay away then no one will get hurt. Bianca died because of a stupid Mythomagic figurine, my mom died to protect me. I don't want to lose another."

'I've seen your flag on a marble arch,  
love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken  
hallelujah'

"Well," Will puffs his chest. "Then I just have to stay here and make sure that you never ever lose another again."

Nico laughs. "My hero."

"Not a hero. Just your demigod."

'Maybe there's a god above  
and all I ever learned from love  
is how to shoot   
at someone who outdrew you'

And after he uttered those words, a different future forges.

\----  
day 3  
[the universe observes heartbreak]

Will spends the whole night clutching Nico. The boy was still drained from the night's events. The young buy, though fast asleep, is still holding Will's shoulders tightly, like he's afraid that Will will (no pun intended) disappear.

The sun starts to peak from the curtains, and Will, being an Apollo child rises along with the sun. Seeing that Nico isn't gonna wake up yet, he gently untangles himself from the young boy.

Will realizes that today is Nico's last day on the infirmary. Surprisingly, during the three days he was here, Will heard not even an ounce of protest from the young boy. He feels proud, 'he must like me, right?' He thinks.

Will heads over to the big house to ask Chiron information about the demigods who still need medical attention. On the way, he runs into Percy Jackson.

"Oh, hey Will." The son of Poseidon says.

"Hey Percy. How you been?"

The son of Poseidon sighs. "Busy, I guess. I've been running around camp and consulting all cabins."

"Oh." He says. "Well, I gotta go now. I still have to tend to Nico an-"

"Wait," Percy cuts him off. "You're with Nico? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"Well, not really with me. He's at the infirmary, recovering."

"Oh, okay, well, tell him I said-"

"There you are Solace!" A sleepy Nico di Angelo yells. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Nico why did you leave your cot?"

"Well, you weren't there when I woke up and I got scared."

Wil smiles softly.

Nico suddenly tenses when he feels the presence of the son of Poseidon. Percy, finally acknowledging the young boy, greets him.

"Hey, Nico, good morning."

"Good morning." Nico's curt voice replies.

The tension in the air is thick, and Will can feel the shadows gathering around Nico.

"Well, we gotta go now Percy. Nico still needs to rest, see you, bye." Will runs with Nico in tow.

Nico collapses on Will's arms as soon as they arrive on the infirmary.

"Ugh, Nico. Baby I told you to stay here remember? On the first day? You owe me three days of rest."

Nico yawns. "Well, you were gone, and I thought you wanted to stay away after seeing me cry last night."

Will cradles Nico's cheeks, "Hey, listen to me. I'm not disgusted, okay? It's okay to let it all out."

"I'm gay."

"....."

"Will? I'm gay."

Will smiles softly. "And I'm bi, Nico. If you think you being gay will make me stay away then you're crazy."

Nico mutters softly. "I fell for Percy Jackson."

Will's eyebrows shoot up.

"I fell for him when I was ten, and he was this hero who saved Bianca and I, and he just, he looks amazing, and I knew since then that I would never have a chance."

Will hugs the small demigod.

'I'm only holding back the rain  
so many raindrops so many pains  
I'm gonna find my train someday  
as seasons go fast the station'

He forgot when the iPod came, or how it was playing. But it doesn't matter, because he was holding Nico di Angelo, and Nico fits in his arms perfectly.

(i felt like i've been holding you for years, i never want to let go)

(maybe you are a memory i lost from long ago)

Will and Nico both lift their heads up.

Nico cradles Will's cheek, just as Will caresses the tufts of black hair on Nico's nape.

"Will you be my demigod, Will?"

"Only if you agree to be mine."

'Please kiss, kiss  
will anybody kiss me please  
please, please, kiss kiss  
like a strawberry colored dream'

Will forgets who moves first, because Nico di Angelo is kissing him, and he's kissing Nico di Angelo. The bed is warm, and it's barely 8:00 AM. Nico's soft lips were innocent in their plight, but it was as if they've been lovers for years. Teeth clack and somewhere there, Will forgets to breathe, because he's kissing Nico di Angelo.

And Nico di Angelo is kissing him.

\----  
epi  
[the universe watch love bloom]

Demigods are not known for long lifespans. Yet, in their short lives, demigods learn to live, and to love, and to survive. You learn to let go of many things, and you let new people in. You destroy, forget. Then create.

Nico di Angelo fell in love with a son of Apollo named Will Solace.

Will Solace fell in love with a son of Hades named Nico di Angelo.

It's been three years since Will begged and pleaded and forced the young demigod to stay three days in the infirmary.

It's also been three years since their first kiss.

Will and Nico sit side by side, their hands together, earphones bridging the small gap between them.

'Just need to get closer  
closer  
lean on me now'

Nico rests his head on Will's shoulders, leaving the singer to croon his melody.

He leaves this world, as well. Because he's in a new world where he is finally happy, and he has his own home.

His Solace.

His Will.

\-----

(this love is fire and fire burns brighter in the dark,  
if only you could see how perfectly we fit  
i complete you  
and you complete me  
and my body  
feels like ive known you  
for years.

your eyes. i fell for them  
and today i thank the universe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. English is NOT my first language, and this is not beta'd.
> 
> credits:
> 
> All Characters belong to Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. He is also the author of the Heroes of Olympus series. All characters mentioned in this work belongs to him.
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Creep by Radiohead
> 
> Closer by Travis
> 
> Sometimes Love Just ain't Enough by Don Henley/Patti Smith
> 
> Kiss Kiss, for the anime tokyo babylon, sang by Taru.
> 
> The poetry at the end is mine :)


End file.
